


Coffee Shop AU- Lumity!

by buffyhero67



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Luz, Coffee Shop Owner Eda Clawthorn, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hooty is a dog, Law major amity, Light Angst, Lumity, The Owl house is a coffee shop, coffee addict Amity, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyhero67/pseuds/buffyhero67
Summary: Amity is a law student and needs a place to study... A cafe seems as good a place as any. Little did she know Luz Noceda works there and was gonna win her heart
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Coffee Shop AU- Lumity!

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all, hope you have fun reading my fic, please leave a comment if you enjoy, i thrive off of validation :') also tell me how to get better!!!

Amity was stressed, to say it very plainly. She had just gotten out of her last class of the day. Though it was just around noon. Amity liked to schedule her classes early in the morning so she had the rest of the day to work on homework

Though it might have been the start of the school year, Amity felt as if she was already falling behind. She was in some of the most rigorous courses at the University. She was planning on going into law. After all, it's what her parents wanted her to do, and if they were paying for everything, Amity was going to keep her complaints to herself. After all her complaints never landed her anywhere good. Usually, they just left her with more pain than she had started with.

Shaking that thought out of her head, Amity walked out of the ivy-covered brick building that held her civil procedure class. Her feet lead her across the campus to hopefully somewhere quiet to study.

School started in early fall, so the leaves on the trees had yet to change. Amity could feel the light autumn breeze that ruffled the leaves as she walked through the university’s grounds. Amity took a deep breath. She knew that the library would be packed with freshmen stressed out of their minds with their new workload. But she needed someplace to study. Amity tended to get overstimulated if there was too much noise when she was working. She had just moved here for school, and still didn't really know any places nearby that would work.

Amity let her shoulders sag, her immediate thought was her dorm. But she knew her roommate was probably there, and Amity really couldn’t deal with Boscha right now. Grimacing slightly at the thought of dealing with the young adult made Amity more than willing to pull up google maps and search for places to study near her. 

Scrolling through the list of options, Amity finally settled on one that was far down the list (in hopes that fewer people would be there). “The Owl House,” The freshman said allowed, a slightly curious tone to her voice. The reviews implied that it was a coffee shop, and wasn't that far from campus either. Giving a slight shrug and adjusting the strap of her backpack Amity quickly glanced at the route her phone provided. Confident that she would be able to make it there without her phone, she turned it off and placed it in the pocket of her skirt. 

Soon enough she found herself outside the small shop. It was kind of odd-looking, to say the least. The outside of the shop was painted a creamy white with stones protruding across the walls at various points. There was a canopy above the heavy oak door, that had a detailed owl carved into it as well as a wide window that displayed the inside of the cafe. Inside looked cozy and warm, if not a little crowded with furniture and bobbles. 

Placing one hand on the strap of her backpack she reached for the door handle and walked inside the odd store. Immediately she was hit with the strong smell of coffee and baked goods. Amity blinked for a moment taking in the scene in front of her. 

“Hooty NO!” A girl yelled from behind the counter, Amity widened her eyes as she heard a dog bark, as if in response. 

From what Amity could see, a Latinx girl in an apron, shorts, and a purple and white hoodie, was chasing a big brown dog around tables and chairs. The dog holding what seemed to be a large wooden spoon in its mouth. 

The brown-haired girl looked up for a moment making eye contact with Amity giving her a quick wave “Be with you in just a sec!” before she lept and pounced on the dog. “Oomph” the tackle obviously knocked the air out of her lungs. “HA! I got you. Now give that back Hooty!” The dog gave a playful growl and tug, before dropping the wooden spoon His attention now turning to the girl in the entryway. 

Amity immediately put her hands up in a sort of stay away gesture to the dog. However, it seemed ‘Hooty’ didn’t really care. Running full force into Amity. Luckily Amity had been on varsity, and the weight of the dog didn’t knock her over no matter how surprising it might have been. 

Amity shot the dog a death glare, and that seemed to be enough for the dog to back off and run out the door. Her eyes following as it burst out the door. 

“Oh, well shoot” The barista huffed, placing her hands on her hips, slobbery spoon still in her grip. Turning her attention towards Amity, letting out a light happy laugh. That sparked butterflies in the student's stomach “Hope that he didn’t bother you too much… Hooty gets into much trouble for his own good” 

Amity quickly composted herself “no you’re...fine” Wincing internally at her own voice and how harsh it sounded.

The brown-skinned girl dusted off her apron and walked behind the bar counter towards the register. “Anyway… Welcome to the Owl house!” She said cheerfully letting out a little hop as she greeted Amity, her arms spread wide as if presenting something. 

A small smile started to form on Amity's lips. Even with the strange start, this girl seemed to be upbeat and charming… and cute, oh god... How could someone be that cute? 

“Have you ever been in before?” The barista questioned, her palms now on the counter of the bar as she leaned forward towards Amity, her head tilted just so as if to emphasize her question.

Amity’s cheeks burned as the girl leaned forward.   
‘God damn it Amity, keep your mind straight’

“Erm, No, I haven’t,” Amity said, her voice withdrawn and chilled, hoping to keep any of the flusteredness she was feeling out of her voice.  
The law student looked around the cafe, taking in the somehow organized clutter that made up the interior. Though it wasn’t what Amity was used to it made for a good change in pace. Plus any excuse not to look at the cute barista was a good one. ‘This will do nicely as a study spot’ She thought to herself. Definitely not because the barista was super cute.

“Oh well then, let me explain a few things for you then, My name is Luz, and we have all sorts of drinks you can pick from! Is there something specific you were looking for?”

Amity blinked her attention returning to the Latina, ‘Luz huh?’   
“Oh well um… maybe you could… Surprise me?”   
With that Luz’s eyes lit up   
“Of course I could do that for ya! Anything else Cutie?” Luz said smiling innocently  
The blush that had gone down soon returned. Amity’s ears turning a bright red, as she choked on her immediate response, which in all honesty would have probably been word vomit.

“n-No that’s all...Thank you” Amity replied before handing the barista her card, earning a smile from Luz. “Oh no don’t worry about it, this one’s on me,” She said before giving the green-haired girl a wink and she moved to go and make her drink.


End file.
